Entre Sombras
by Karenina24
Summary: Cuando era pequeño vivía en un pequeño pueblo cerca del mar, pero nos mudamos enseguida a la gran ciudad. -como odio la ciudad, nadie conoce a nadie, estar en ella hace que me de cuenta de lo solo que estoy realmente.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando era pequeño vivía en un pequeño pueblo cerca del mar, pero nos mudamos enseguida a la gran ciudad

Cuando era pequeño vivía en un pequeño pueblo cerca del mar, pero nos mudamos enseguida a la gran ciudad.  
-como odio la ciudad, nadie conoce a nadie, estar en ella hace que me de cuenta de lo solo que estoy realmente. Hace tres años que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, desde entonces estuve viviendo con mí hermano mayor, pero la verdad es que no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.  
Nuestra casa era muy grande, demasiado grande para solo dos personas, siempre había un silencio forzado, mí hermano y yo nunca hablamos, realmente detestaba vivir con el.  
Cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir de aquella manera me puse a buscar un piso, en aquel entonces yo ya tenia un trabajo.  
Al cabo de un mes encontré uno muy amplio y a buen precio, aunque la única pega es que tendría que compartirlo con otra persona.

- así que piensas irte a vivir solo, sasuke.  
- Si hermano, así es.  
- ¿ya puedes pagar el alquiler?, listillo.  
- No es asunto tuyo.  
- Resulta que si, si te largas ni se te ocurra volver.  
- Lo que tú digas Itachi.  
- Eres un insolente.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos conocimos, la verdad es que me rió siempre que lo recuerdo, tú subías corriendo las escaleras, no querías hacerme esperar, siempre igual, en lugar de coger el ascensor…  
Me sorprendió mucho cuando al verme me tendiste la mano, no podías decirme nada ya que la carrera te había dejado sin aliento, pero a cambio me sonreíste, nunca nadie me había sonreído de una forma tan franca, recuerdo que al darte la mano yo también sonreí, era extraño yo normalmente soy arisco con las personas en general.  
Cuando al día siguiente volví a la casa de mis padres para recoger mis cosas, no me importo en absoluto abandonar aquella casa, nunca la considere mí hogar, el único hogar que he tenido fue aquel piso, aunque puede que ya no pueda volver…

Recuerdo perfectamente Aquel día, fue cuando nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas tú?, en aquel entonces yo estaba desesperado porque no encontraba la manera de conservar el piso, era lo único que había heredado de mis padres, aunque nunca llegue a conocerles.  
Hace poco que me fui de casa de Iruka, el es mí tutor, auque es lo mas parecido a un padre que tengo, le echo mucho de menos, cuando vine a vivir al piso me marche del pueblo, por lo que tuve que dejar casi todas mis cosas…. Uffff vaya palo, pero por suerte encontré la solución, compartir piso, con lo listo que soy me pregunto como no se me ocurrió antes.

- Porque eres idiota  
- A quien llamas idiota!!, capullo!!  
- Ino dile al rubio que no grite tanto por las mañanas… que problemático.  
- No le hagas caso Naruto, a por cierto ¿que haces tu aquí?  
- ¡Ya he encontrado compañero de piso!  
- OH, ¿y como es?  
- No lo se, aun no le he visto.  
- Ves como es tonto el pobre.  
- ¡¿Que?!, como que no le as visto, ¡¿eres idiota o te entrenas?!  
- ¿Porque?, cuando hable con el por teléfono me pareció muy normal.  
- Todos creían que era normal hasta que encontraron el cadáver de su compañero flotando en el rió…  
- Ino se te va la pinza… tu también eres muy problemática.

Cuando me marche del piso de Ino y Shikimaru, me fui directo a nuestro piso estaba impaciente por conocerte, cuando por fin llegue tu ya habías llegado, estabas esperándome, delante de la puerta.  
Recuerdo que te sonreí estaba impresionado, no tenia ni idea de que mí compañero de piso fuera un modelo,  
Cuando estreche tu mano tu me devolviste la sonrisa, no se muy bien el porque pero en aquel momento me sentí extrañamente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto.  
Era tan fácil hacerte enfadar y como me gustaba a mi acerté rabiar.  
Parecías un niño pequeño que no soportaba que le llevaran la contraria.  
Te echo de menos… si por lo menos pudieras perdonarme...

- Naruto… estos son los únicos muebles que tenemos…  
- Así es, a que es genial… es importante ser humilde jajá…  
- ¡TU ERES IDIOTA O TE ENTRENAS!  
- ¡NO ME CHILLES!, ¡ISASUKE, INVECIL!  
- Esta bien, perdona… no importa compraremos de nuevos.  
- Esto… Sasuke,… bueno ahora mismo no tengo demasiado  
dinero y…  
- No importa.  
- ¡Que, como que no importa, ni sueñes en que voy  
a dejar que lo pagues tu todo!  
- Naruto necesitamos los muebles, ¿recuerdas?,  
si es por dinero, no te preocupes ya me lo devolverás…  
y sino "puedes, bueno…"  
- ¿y sino? Que  
- Eh, a nada solo pensaba en voz alta, no me hagas caso.  
- A…bueno, vale.  
- ¿Vamos entonces?  
- ¡¡Bien!!, muebles nuevos, aya voy  
- menudo crío estas hecho.  
- ¡SASUKE, INVECIL!

Esta Mañana, he vuelto a nuestro lugar, lo recuerdas… Sasuke.  
Me gustaba mirarte mientras tú mirabas el mar, parecías tan tranquilo,  
Eso me hacia feliz, cuando ya llevabas un buen rato te girabas y me sonreías siempre, y no se porque yo también sonreía, en aquellos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de que nunca te alejaras de mi.  
Sabes… aun ahora seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verte;

Hace poco pase por aquella tienda donde compramos tantas cosas, totalmente inútiles según tu. Todo aquí me recuerda a ti, echo de menos tu presencia, el mar y sobretodo te echo de menos a ti…

- ¡Sasuke!, ¡mira, aquella tienda de allí!  
- ahí solo ay tonterías…  
- pero ay, cubiertos y platos.  
- Parece que si, además parece barato… entremos.

- Mira estas tazas que chulas…  
- Anda, si tienen dibujos ¿no?  
- Si un gato negro y otro blanco, yo me quedo el blanco, vale.  
- Naruto, eso es una tontería, anda, esperarme fuera mientras pago esto.  
- … vale…

Al día siguiente, después de que te fueras a trabajar, cuando por fin conseguí levantarme, (nunca he podido levantarme temprano siempre acabo durmiéndome, aunque no es importante ya que mí trabajo no lo requiere),  
Encontré las dos tazas en la mesa de la cocina… seguro que ni te imaginas lo feliz que eso me hizo, pensándolo bien fue la primea vez que tu me regalabas algo…


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto

Pienso constantemente, que si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, si te hubiera escuchado, en vez de dejarme llevar por mi entupido orgullo…  
Naruto, puede que tú no lo entiendas pero te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño. Aun no entiendo que ocurrió aquélla vez, pero aunque tu me perdones no se si yo… Cada vez que pienso como serian las cosas si todo hubiera sido distinto, talvez tu…no…aun no es el momento, debo esperar…se que a veces me he portado como un autentico cretino, siempre alejándome de todos,  
Ese es mi carácter frió y distante, se que me dirás que es una excusa barata una mentira pobre, no me importa si no me crees, solo quiero que sepas que nunca te he engañado.  
Nunca antes había sentido esto por otra persona, recuerdo aquella noche cundo volviste del trabajo parecías, deprimido, me dijiste que no te encontrabas bien y que no te apetecía hablar de ello.  
Tu que siempre te mostrabas alegre delante de todos, simplemente no podía creer que estuvieras pasándolo mal y no quisieras compartirlo conmigo.  
Lo recuerdas, quiero que entiendas que cuando aquella vez te dije aquello lo decía en serio… tu eres lo mas importante para mí, Naruto.

- ¿Naruto?, te ocurre algo  
- eh…Ho, perdona Sasuke, no te estaba escuchando.  
- ¡a eso me refiero, idiota!  
- Lo siento… creo que será mejor que me acueste  
- Naruto…  
- Buenas noches Sasuke.

Nunca nadie me había ignorado… ya sabes lo orgulloso que soy simplemente no podía aceptarlo, cuando me recupere del impacto que esto me produjo, te seguí hasta tu habitación, tu ya te habías acostado y fingías dormir, para que te dejara en paz, me acerque y te empuje para que me hicieras sitio en la cama, (fue una suerte que tuviéramos unas camas tan grandes en las habitaciones y eso que al principio me pareció una tontería comprarlas así), tu te sorprendiste pero me dejaste hacer, te voltee para que me miraras directamente a los ojos, por alguna razón, que yo no acababa de entender parecías turbado, supongo que ya ni te acordaras…

- Ahora quiero que me digas que te pasa, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Hinata ha roto con migo esta tarde.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Sasuke… deberás prefiero no hablar de eso…  
- Está bien, en ese caso me voy a mí habitación, buenas…  
- ¡espera!... podrías… quedarte, ¿solo, por hoy?... Por favor.  
- Esta bien, duerme

Aquella noche no dejaste de llorar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, yo te abrazaba para tranquilizarte o al menos eso es lo que quería creer, la verdad es que no soportaba verte llorar y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Aquella fue la primera vez que sentí celos por alguien…te lo aseguro.

El otro día fui a ver a Hinata, estuvimos hablando de nuestras cosas, a pesar de todo aun somos buenos amigos, ella me entiende muy bien, recuerdas aquella noche, cuando te dije que Hinata había roto conmigo, la verdad es que mentí, fui yo el que rompí con ella, me había dado cuenta de que solo la veía como a una buena amiga, en cambio a ti no te me podía sacar de la cabeza, aun no lo comprendía, al principio pensé que talvez fuera porque te consideraba como a un miembro mas de mi familia, pero mas tarde me di cuenta de que no era así.  
Por eso aquella noche mientras tú me abrazabas no pude evitar llorar.  
Lloraba porque comprendí que te quería, y que seguramente tú nunca podrías llegar a corresponderme, me horrorizaba el hecho de pensar que tú pudieras odiarme por ello, pero lo que mas miedo me daba era pensar que seguramente no volvería a verte nunca más.  
Aquella vez me pediste que te perdonara, eres idiota, no comprendes que el único que debería pedir perdón soy yo, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, pensé que te estabas burlando de mí, estaba confuso i dije cosas que ni pensaba ni sentía. Y a pesar de ver el dolor que te producían mis palabras no hice nada… a veces pienso que no merezco que me perdones.

- Naruto, tengo que decirte algo importante…  
- Que pasa Sasuke, porque estas tan serio de repente  
- Haz el favor de escucharme, idiota…  
- ¡Oye a mí no me grites…!  
- Te quiero  
- ¡¿Cómo?!  
- Te quiero, Naruto.  
- No digas tonterías, jajá, que te as tomado, ya se te debe haber sentado mal el desayuno. a lo mejor la leche estaba…  
- ¡Serás, idiota!, no me a sentado mal nada.  
- Tus bromas no tienen gracia…  
- No estoy bromeando.  
- De veras, pues lo siento pero yo no te quiero.

- Quiero que te vayas.  
- ¿… lo dices en serio?  
- Si, vete  
- … adiós Naruto,… espero que puedas perdonarme…

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando, fui a la cocina y cogí tu taza no entendía nada, actuaba por instinto, no podía creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido, talvez solo era una pesadilla, estaba tan nervioso que la taza resbalo entre mis manos y se rompió en mil pedazos, creo que aquel ruido sordo fue lo que me hizo despertar, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sentando en el suelo, echo un ovillo y llorando como un niño pequeño.


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto

Reconozco que por un momento llegue a odiarte, me habías herido en lo mas profundo de mi orgullo, así que decidí vengarme…, si creías que podías echarme te equivocabas y mucho, tenia que idear un plan infalible, algo especialmente retorcido, decidí pagarte con la misma moneda, primero me reconciliaría contigo, te haría creer que todo había sido una broma inocente y luego te seduciría, y cuando por fin no pudiese pensar en nada ni nadie mas que en mi, te abandonaría para siempre.  
Así que después de un par de horas volví al piso, tu estabas sentado en el comedor, parecías inquieto, en aquel momento solo pensé que estabas molesto conmigo.  
La verdad es que esperaba encontrarme con mis cosas en la puerta, aquella idea me enfurecía aun mas, pero no fue así, estabas muy nervioso, creo que balbuceaste una disculpa, que querías decirme algo pero yo te interrumpí.  
Aquel fue mí peor error…si en aquel momento yo te hubiera dejado hablar, tal vez todo seria distinto…si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad.

- Sasuke… yo … yo…te  
- Jajá la verdad es que no creí que picaras tan fácilmente…  
- … ¿como?  
- Reconozco que se me ha ido la mano, solo quería hacerte una broma, no pensé que te molestarías tanto.  
- ¿solo era una broma?  
- Si  
- Jajá, me as asustado, bueno no importa, pero no vuelvas hacerlo mas.  
- Esta bien, ¿me perdonas?  
- Claro.

En aquel momento, aproveche que todo había ido tan bien para iniciar la segunda parte de mí plan, como quien no quiere la cosa te abrace, quería que creyeras que tan solo pretendía reconciliarme contigo, pero tu te quedaste estático, todo tu cuerpo se tenso, aquello me sorprendió y hirió al mismo tiempo, pensé que el hecho de que yo te abrazara te repugnaba tanto que ni siquiera podías moverte. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, si entonces hubiera sabido que nada de aquello era necesario… quién sabe.

Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me dolió saber que todo había sido una broma.  
Cuando por fin había recogido los trozos de la taza, me senté a esperarte, desee con toda mí alma que regresaras lo antes posible, estaba decidido a decirte lo que realmente sentía, aunque estaba tan nervioso que no tenia muy claro como podía decírtelo. Quería disculparme por encima de todo.  
Cuando me dijiste que tan solo había sido una broma, no podía creerlo, y a pesar de que deseaba llorar y gritar tan solo pude reír, reía para no llorar.  
Cuando de repente me abrazaste, me asuste, temí que pudieras descubrir lo que realmente sentía por ti, no podía moverme, porque si lo hacia sabia que seria incapaz de contenerme, me aparte tanto como pude, se que dije que tenia prisa y llegaba tarde al trabajo, tu tan solo sonreíste, me dijiste que me esperarías para cenar. Yo ni siquiera te escuchaba, tenia demasiada prisa por salir de allí.  
Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi, las fuerzas me fallaron, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta llore en silencio para poder así apagar todo el dolor que sentía.

De repente, te apartaste de mi bruscamente, aquello me molesto, pretendía retenerte aunque significara echar a perder mí plan, pero tu te me adelantaste, me dijiste que llegabas tarde al trabajo, la verdad es que aquello me sereno… mira que llegas a ser idiota, se perfectamente que tu solo trabajas por las mañanas, en fin… te dije que te estaría esperando, creo que ni siquiera me escuchaste, estabas demasiado ocupado en alejarte de mi como para prestarme atención, quería detenerte pero, cuando iba agarrante tu ya habías cerrado la puerta, me sentía desilusionado y extremadamente cansado, me senté en el suelo recostado en aquella puerta y por un instante creí tenerte a mi lado, por supuesto tan solo fue una ilusión.


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto

A lo largo de mí vida, me han pasado cosas horribles pero no recuerdo ninguna tan dolorosa como la que me acaba de ocurrir. Tal vez lo merezco.

Sasuke, me he pasado las tres últimas semanas ignorándote, y cuando por fin, había conseguido reunir el valor necesario para declararte mis sentimiento, he encontrado esto.

Encima de la mesa de la cocina había una carta, he reconocido tu letra inmediatamente, en el sobre con letras mayúsculas mí nombre.

En la carta se leía lo siguiente:

Querido Naruto:

Talvez esto te resulte extraño, te aseguro que no mas que a mí. Aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme, me a resultado imposible.

¿Qué porque?, bueno, supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que el hecho de que lleves varias semanas evitándome, no me ha ayudado demasiado.  
Pero a pesar de todo, no te lo reprocho.

Se que he sido un egoísta, al pretender que correspondieras a mis sentimientos.

Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando, té dije que te quería, y después lo negué. Bien, supongo que eso ya no importa, pero quiero que sepas la verdad.

Tu eres la persona a la que más quiero, talvez no tenga el derecho de reclamarte nada. Te confesare que aquella vez cuando me rechazaste, sentí deseos de vengarme, quería que sintieras el mismo dolor que tú me habías causado.

Pero desde un principio, sabia que no seria posible, nunca podría hacerte ningún daño.

Me he dado cuenta de que mí presencia solo te produce desagrado, a sí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es marcharme.

Ya he tomado una decisión, ¿recuerdas que Kakashi me ofreció trabajar en su empresa?, aquella vez no acepte, porque debía trasladarme a Paris y no quería alejarme de ti.

La sola idea de no volverte a ver, me duele tanto, que como podrás comprobar no he tenido el valor de decírtelo a la cara, y no me a quedado otro remedio que escribirte esta carta.

Mí avión sale a las 19:00 horas, el vuelo es el 123546… no se ni porque lo escribo, no importa. Soy feliz porque he podido conocerte y aunque tú no me correspondas no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

Tu amigo que te adora

Sasuke

- …Sasuke…. ¿y ahora, que puedo hacer?


	6. Chapter 6

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto

Todo es demasiado confuso, pero no me queda tiempo para pensar, esta vez no dudare,

Tengo que conseguirlo, tengo que llegar a tiempo… espérame Sasuke.

Faltan 2 horas para que el avión salga y yo en medio de un atasco, ¡POR QUÉ!

- Oiga seguro que no puede ir más deprisa, ¡maldito, lento de mierda!

- No… será el destino que nos tiene aquí retenidos…

- ¡Esta loco!

(Cerca de la estación)

¡Mierda! esto es una…calma, Sasuke calmémonos. Tengo las maletas, el portátil, el móvil… no me dejo nada.

¡entonces, porque tengo la sensación de que me he dejado algo, Hostia!

- Perdone, puede apartarse… molesta.

- Estoy haciendo cola, por si no se entera…

- Pero yo estaba antes…

- ¡Maldita sea!, busca pelea

- … no importa, puedo esperar…

- ( Este tío esta loco )

Aun falta una hora… casi una eternidad, porque es tan lento este reloj.

(En la autopista)

- ¡No! ¡Por favor!... porque vas tan rápido… ¡maldito reloj!

- ( Este, esta muy mal)

- Sabe, que le digo, ¡me bajo!

- Pero, si de aquí, al aeropuerto, hay por lo menos, 20 minutos corriendo.

- ¡pues, por eso!

- ¡Eh!, el cambio… pero… chalado.

Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí, ¡MIERDA!, solo me queda una hora, deprisa, deprisa.

(Dentro del aeropuerto)

Esto tiene que ser una broma, que todos los vuelos llevan retraso de media hora,  
¿que broma es esta?

- Oiga, perdone, me podría explicar, que esta pasando.

- ¡OH!, lo sentimos muchísimo, pero aun no sabemos nada, nunca había pasado antes, disculpa las molestias. Ahora que lo pienso, acabo mi turno ahora… si quieres podemos ir a tomas algo.

- No… gracias. (esta chavala esta colgada).

- … lastima.

(En medio de la autopista)

Dios, no puedo mas, me va a dar un infarto si sigo corriendo…

- ¡He, he!, tu el que corre, ¿Qué haces, tío?

- Tengo que llegar, al aeropuerto. No molestes…tú… como te llames.

- Que tío tan brusco, anda sube a la moto que te acompaño.

- ¿en serio? ¡gracias!

- Joder, que mala suerte, ya podría haberme encontrado con una chica guapa.

- Que dices viejo verde…

- Calla, mocoso.

(Sala de espera)

Bien, parece que por fin, se ha arreglado el problema, menuda pandilla de incompetentes… les demandare.

- "pasajeros con destino a Paris diríjanse a la puerta de embarque, gracias".

(Sala de espera, entrada)

¡Ho, no, no diez minutos!, donde esta el maldito avión.

- …. Perdone, el avión hacia Paris.

- Lo siento de veras, pero acaba de despegar hace apenas dos minutos.

- … no…no…puede ser…

- de veras lo siento, ven siéntate aquí, descansa, as venido corriendo, ¿verdad?

- Tan cerca, estaba tan cerca y al final no he podido llegar a tiempo.

- Perdona… tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Gracias.

Estoy solo otra vez, sentado en una sala de un aeropuerto, llorando a moco tendido,

Alguien me tiende un pañuelo, no estoy seguro porque no puedo dejar de llorar pero supongo que será, la azafata de antes.

- gracias…

- …

- sabes, acabo de dejar que una persona muy importante se marche y ni siquiera e podido decírselo. Y todo por mi culpa, lo siento tanto, hojala Sasuke pudiera oírme… perdona te estoy moles…

- En realidad te estoy oyendo perfectamente.

- …¿Sasuke?, Sasuke… ¿pero, como?, tu no estabas en ese avión.

- Si, pero recordé, que me había olvidado algo muy importante.

- ¿el que?

- A ti, idiota.

- Sasuke, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿si?

- Sasuke yo también…

- Naruto… no quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponderme.

- ¡no!, yo…

- esta bien, volvamos a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Recuerdas cuando me instale definitivamente en nuestro piso Naruto, tú apenas tenías muebles y cuando yo te lo reproche no quisiste decirme la verdad… tonto

Estoy nervioso, en cambio a ti no parece afectarte nada, se que eres así pero, no puedo evitar desear que demostraras, aunque solo sea de vez en cuando lo que sientes.

Nada mas entrar en el piso, te diriges directamente a tu habitación, ni siquiera me miras y murmuras algo incomprensible acompañado de un…

- estoy cansado

No lo entiendo… no comprendo tu reacción, sin embargo esta vez no dejare que esto me asuste. Ya lo he decidido, voy a arriesgarme, o todo o nada, para serte sincero tengo miedo de que me rechaces.  
Entro en tu habitación, esta oscura, apenas se be un poco de luz que se filtra por las rendijas de las persianas.  
En el mismo instante en que me tumbo tu ya te as girado, pareces molesto. Me dices que si quiero dormir que me vaya a mi cama. Yo rechazo tu propuesta en silencio y te abrazo por la espalda. No se que ocurre, pero de repente todo tu cuerpo se tensa, noto como me empujas y te echas encima mío, pero sin llegar a tocarme, me agarras de las muñecas, esto me asusta, aunque intento ocultarlo. Apoyas tu cabeza en mí cuello, estoy a punto de decir algo cuando me percato de que estás llorando. Tus lágrimas se escurren por mi cuello.

Es la primera vez que te veo llorar, quisiera poder consolarte, pero tú no dejas de agarrar mis muñecas.

- ¿porque?...

- Sasuke…

- Dime Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, de mi?, porque si tu no me lo dices yo ya no se que hacer, ni que es lo que debo pensar… no quiero hacerte daño. Intente alejarme de ti, creí que si me iba dejaría de sentir esto, pero no puedo… ni quiero separarme de ti, yo te amo. Se que es una excusa muy pobre pero es la verdad.

- Sasuke…

- Espera por favor, necesito saber algo…

-¿Por qué, fuiste al aeropuerto?, ¿lo hiciste por lastima?, o acaso ¿te sentías responsable?

Te tumbas de lado, a pesar de que me as soltado no ago el menor esfuerzo por moverme, giro la cara instintivamente, no quiero que te vayas, intento hacer algún gesto o decir alguna palabra pero la cabeza se me a quedado en blanco, no puedo hacer nada, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, y no se me ocurre nada, estoy desesperado, busco la manera de decirte lo que siento, sin que te rías de mí. Solo de pensar en las diferentes formas de declararme, cada cual más vergonzosa y ridícula, hace que me sonroje. Creo que te has dado cuenta, por que ahora sonríes, esa sonrisa que sueles poner cuando te haces el interesante. Me acaricias la cabeza hasta posar tu mano en mis labios, por alguna razón, que no acabo de entender, esta situación te parece graciosa. Inclinas tu cabeza, ahora lo único que nos separa es tu mano.

- ¿no vas a decir nada, Naruto?

No sabía que hacer ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que debía decir, así que pensé que lo mejor seria dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, ya que mi cabeza se negaba a colaborar, Aparte tu mano de mi boca y te bese, por un momento creí que me rechazarías pero eso no ocurrió, cuando quise darme cuente, ya estabas correspondiendo a mi beso, mientras que con tu mano libre me quitabas la camisa. Aquello me asusto, no sabia si estaba preparado para aquello, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarias si te rechazaba, no quería perderte otra vez. Me cuerpo temblaba, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final si aquello te hacia feliz, de repente note que te habías detenido.

- Naruto, no tenemos que hacer-lo si no quieres

- …Yo…. Bueno…

- Tranquilo, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial

- Pero Sasuke yo quiero que sea con tigo,

- Eso ni lo dudes

Naruto temblaba, enserio creía que le iba a violar, es que acaso parezco un monstruo, cuando le dije que no teníamos que hacerlo en aquel mismo instante se calmo. Estaba monisimo, diciendo que no quería hacerlo con nadie que no fuera yo, dios casi me lo como ahí mismo, pero bueno eso es otra historia, como si le hubiera permitido que lo hiciera con otro, pobrecito mío no sabes de quien te as ido a enamorar….

_**Fin**_


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic, os agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios y haberme leído durante todo este tiempo

Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic, os agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios y haberme leído durante todo este tiempo. Siento mucho lo de las faltas de ortografía, se que ago muchas, y que con la corrección del Word tampoco gano mucho, pero intento corregirlo. Bueno pues no vemos pronto espero, estoy escribiendo otra historia en esta misma página, ya me diréis que os parece, hasta pronto 


End file.
